


Walking the shadows

by Irondragon4



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondragon4/pseuds/Irondragon4
Summary: Rogue Cheney, a very secluded and quite person. He's never one to act first in a social situation.He's very popular across all of Fiore, being loved by many of the girls across the country alongside his partner.Due to him being terrible in social situations, he has no idea what to do about romantic feelings or how to act upon them and well, his dragon instincts don't exactly help.Can he learn how to act upon his feelings?
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**_ Rogue's pov _ **

I walked alone down the streets of Crocus. Well no. I wasn't alone. I had Frosch with me but that was it. No Sting. No Sabertooth.

I needed some alone time after that labyrinth. Almost all the shops were closed except some all nighter shops and a couple bars. Didn't really surprise me, it was after Midnight by now.

Frosch yawned, tail swishing drowsily. I pet his head which he leaned into happily, eyes closed. Maybe it was about time I got back to the Inn.

I made a turn down one road which had a few shops that a lot of drunkers and drug addicts spent time on. It had a lot of hidden corners where people could sell drugs and this street had a lot of shops that sold various kinds of alcohol.

I looked to both sides. I didn't want Frosch getting hurt in such an unsafe part of Crocus. I would never forgive myself.

I sped up slightly, not really paying attention to where I was walking until I ran right into someone.

I stumbled, trying to turn to the side after running into them, only to fall instead because I'd already been hit with the impact.

I heard a smash followed by "Shit" when the other person hit the ground. I opened my eyes and looked around. Frosch was on the ground, whimpering slightly as he looked around.

I reached out and pulled him close. Once I knew Frosch was safe, I looked up at who I'd ran into. The person I'd ran into was currently pushing themselves back onto their knees, blood dripping from one hand and a smashed bottle on the ground.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there" I mumbled, fiddling with my Cape. Whoever I ran into was clearly a drunk. They smelled strongly of booze.

They turned to me, red eyes meeting mine and a large bunch of messy black hair that had blue weaved into it fell over one side of her face, slightly tangled. The other side was growing out although it had been cut back quite a lot so it looked very unkempt with the way it hung slightly over her ear.

Her eyes, although already a red colour looked strangely bloodshot and her hands were shaking and she looked tired. I didn't make any move to help her but I also didn't just get up and walk away.

She was hurt but I didn't want to get to close, at least not with Frosch. I guessed she wasn't part of a guild but then again, it's possible. I wouldn't be able to see her guildmark anyway with the large hoodie that she was wearing.

"Do you need help?" I asked cautiously. Her eyes flicked back and forth before resting on me. "No. I'm fine" she slurred. Drunk. She was drunk.

She stumbled to her feet, hands still shaking. I stood. "I don't know. You don't seem alright. Your hand is pretty badly injured" I pointed out,j reaching a hand to touch her.

She tried to step away from me quickly but instead tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground.

"Maybe I can help you to your home or Inn then" I offered. I couldn't just leave her here like this.

She snorted. "I don't need your help" she slurred, hands still shaking and legs wobbling slightly.

I looked down at Frosch. He had fallen asleep, curled up in my arm. I made sure I had a tight grip on him with one hand and walked forward, pulling this girl's arm over my shoulders.

"So where do you live? Or if your staying in an Inn, where's the Inn?" I asked. "I'm with the fairies" she laughed, eyes lazily falling to the ground before looking back up again.

"Oh. Your a member of Fairy tail" I mumbled. "I guess" she slurred. I raised an eyebrow. She guesses. What does that mean?

I lead her down the roads to the hotel that I remember Fairy tail was staying at. It was pretty quite.

"Is anyone you know in there?" I asked. In the state she was in, it wasn't best to leave her alone to go to her room.

She snorted. "Gajeel's probably at a pub with everyone else. I don't need them anyway" she slurred, trying to get away from me.

I gripped onto the back of her hoodie. I walked into the hotel, going up to the desk. The cleric looked up, blinking at me.

"Is anyone from Fairy tail here?" I asked. "Umm yes sir. They are in their rooms" she replied.

"Is Gajeel Redfox here?" I asked. She nodded. "Could you call him down and watch this young lady?" I asked.

"Yes sir" she agreed. I left her on a chair in the reception before melding into the shadows, traveling back to the Sabertooth in that way.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Starlight's pov_ **

The day's events for the grand magic games were long done and I was honestly glad. Everyone else in the guild and all other guilds had already left the stadium so I was alone. Not like I cared. No Gajeel, Lily or Phoenix to nag me.

I pulled a flask out of my hoodie pocket, unscrewing the lid and drinking the contents inside. I'd refilled it like 10 times today.

Something tackled into my side, making me drop my flask, the contents inside spilling onto the concrete floor.

I stared at the flask that sat on the ground. Second time this week. Second time that I was robbed off my alcohol.

I looked at what tackled me. A small green exceed in a pink frog costume was hugging part of my waist, shaking slightly.

"What do you want?" I grumbled, prepared to push the small creature away and find somewhere to get more alcohol.

It looked up at me with big, round eyes that were brimmed with tears. "Fro is lost" it said in a high pitched voice.

"And? Why should I care?" I growled. "Fro remembers seeing miss earlier" the Exceed responded.

I groaned. The guy from the streets. I stuffed my hand in my pocket, pulling out the small plastic bag I kept in there.

I picked out one and was about to drop it in my mouth. "Hey"

I dropped the pill which landed on the ground in the puddle of alcohol and started to have a reaction, fizzing and bubbling.

I looked at who had interrupted me, praying it wasn't Gajeel. The guy from yesterday. "Oh. Its you" I stated dryly.

"That's my partner" he states, looking upset that the small creature was still clinging on to me. It turned to look at him, eyes brightening as it summoned wings and flew over to the guy.

"Take it. I'm not complaining" I grumbled, staring back at the pill that was fizzling into nothing.

"Where's your friends?" he asked. "I dunno. A pub or somethin" I slurred. I couldn't be bothered with this guy. This was the second time he'd shown up and it annoyed me.

I was hoping he'd leave me alone after that answer but I felt the slight vibration as he sat on the seat next to me. I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

He was twitching his nose slightly. I sighed in anger, taking another pill and successfully dropping it in my mouth and swallowing it.

I reached my hand up to the side of my neck and scratched. "Ummm...... Are you alright?" he asked. I looked at him again.

"What?" I asked, lip raised slightly. His eyes were looking between the plastic bag in my hand and me. I sealed the bag and shoved it back in my hoodie pocket.

"Did Gajeel get to you alright?" he asked. I turned to him, face falling into an angry expression. "Yeah. Thanks a lot. He wouldn't get off my ass for hours" I growled, turning away from him.

I heard footsteps but choose to ignore them and didn't even bother sniffing the air. I knew who it was.

"Starlight" an all too familiar voice spoke from behind. I lifted up my hand and flipped him off.

He stepped into the edge of my vision. "I'm here to bring ya to the Inn. Don't trust ya not to go sneaking around again" he grumbled, arms crossed.

"Can't make me go anywhere" I grumbled. He ignored me and instead looked at the guy next to me.

"What is a saberprick doing here?" he spat at the guy. "First, my name is Rogue. Second I'm here because my partner decided to come to your girlfriend because he was lost" Rogue defended.

"Starlight ain't my girlfriend. She's my sister and I don't know if I like the idea of you getting involved with our family issues" Gajeel growled.

"Well, I think your sister would have been out on the street a lot longer than she was this morning and have her ass beat by a bunch of drug addicts or gang members if I hadn't picked her up and brought her back to your Inn" Rogue snapped in response.

"We're leaving" Gajeel ordered, grabbing my wrist and pulling me to my feet. I snapped my wrist away. "You can't tell me what to do" I growled.

"Starlight. You're drunk" Gajeel snapped. "Says who?" I challenged. "I can smell the booze on you. How many have you had. 5? 6?" he demanded.

"Shut up. I don't need to answer to you" I snarled. "As your big brother. Yes you do" he snapped.

"I can make my own choices" "Your own choices involve drinking. I wouldn't call that responsible" he countered.

"I'm done. I don't need this" I snapped, storming off. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rogue's pov** _

I held onto the bag which held the food I'd bought, walking back to the hotel. Frosch didn't want any of the food provided at the hotel so I just bought some fish and chips from one of the local takeaways.

While walking, I spotted that girl from Fairy tail. Starlight I believe her name was. She was walking towards the area where I'd ran into her the first time.

I raised an eyebrow. Surely if Gajeel was so mad about her going off all the time then he wouldn't have let her leave. I looked around for anyone else but I didn't see anyone from Fairy tail.

I debated in my head whether I should just leave her alone. Deciding against it, I followed her. I made it seem like I was just wandering down this way. Didn't take that much effort, she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings at all except what was in front of her.

She turned into an alley and I abruptly stopped. That wasn't right. She didn't need to go down an alley to get back to her hotel.

I walked up to the edge of the wall, focusing my ears on the alley alone. "Redfox. Nice of you to join me" someone purred.

I quickly looked into the alley, a guy who could probably be about Gajeel's height but his muscles were in the middle of Gajeel and Orga. Starlight said nothing.

"You took your precious time" he added with a laugh. "My brother wouldn't let me out of his sight" she mumbled, grasping onto her hoodie with shaking hands.

He cracked a smile before looking her over. "Well then. Give me the jewel and we'll be done here" he explained. "I-I don't have any jewel but I can give you some next time. I can give you double next time. I promise" she explained. His face went into a frown and he grabbed onto her hoodie, slamming her into the wall.

"This is the 5th time Redfox. I don't appreciate when my time is wasted" he growled. I bit my lip. Did I want to get involved? Things might be made worse if I did.

"Please. I'll pay you next time. I promise. I can get the jewel" Starlight begged, looking at him with panic. "I'm done with these games Redfox. This is the 5th time you haven't had the jewel to pay me. I'm sick of letting you off the hook" he growled.

I looked back around and almost let a noise slip from my mouth. This guy had reached into his back pocket and was pulling out a small knife. "Please. I need it" She begged. "You know what happens to people who don't pay up" he hissed. He swing the knife forward and pushed it deep into Starlight's stomach.

She coughed up a thick splash of blood, entire body trembling. "I'm gonna make sure you feel plenty of pain for wasting my time. Then I'll dispose of you. See how long it takes for them to find your body" he sneered. I decided to intervene.

"Hey" I called. The guy turned to me. "Oh shit. It's a Sabertooth mage" he hissed under his breath but I caught it. He quickly composed himself. "Back off. This bitch wasted my time and she's paying for it" he added.

He clearly wasn't going to let up even at the sight of a well known mage. I looked at Starlight who looked halfway between passing out and being aware of what was going on. She wouldn't be awake much longer if the blood flow wasn't stopped.

"What if I pay for her" I offered. He pulled the knife away, looking me over with a sneer. "You would pay?" he asked in a humoured tone. I looked at Starlight who's breathing was slightly laboured. "Yeah. How much?" I asked, reaching into my back pocket where my wallet was.

"30,000 jewel" he responded with a smirk. He probably thought I wouldn't pay. I pulled out my wallet and checked what was inside. I still had plenty of jewel left since that recent job Sting and I took.

I counted out 30,000 and handed it to him. He counted through it, looking at the notes in case they were fakes. When he was sure that they were all real and it was the right amount, he pulled a plastic bag out and tossed it over at Starlight.

He then turned around and began to walk away. "Don't think you'll be as lucky next time. I'll be expecting the jewel" he hissed before walking off.

I turned to Starlight who was on the floor, heavily breathing and one hand clutched onto her stomach.

I kneeled next to her and rolled up the bottom of her hoodie and shirt. Despite how thin the knife was, it was pretty long so the cut was very deep and bleeding heavily.

I don't think it was helped with how slim Starlight seemed to be. I sighed but removed my Cape, using it to try and stop the bleeding by tying it around the wound as tight as I could without hurting her. Once I knew it was secure, I took one of her arms and slung it over my shoulders.

I couldn't take her back to the Fairy tail in. They would freak out and besides, it was much further away than the Sabertooth Inn. I kept a strong hold of Starlight while also still carrying dinner and began making my way back to the Inn.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rogue's pov** _

The walk back to the inn that Sabertooth was staying in was pretty easy. Despite Starlight having to apply most of her weight on me, it wasn't that much for someone of her height. The entire walk I could see just how much she was struggling to walk with the injury. 

"When was the last time you took a job where you got seriously injured?" I asked. From her reaction, it couldn't be recent. "I dunno. Phoenix doesn't........ want me going on jobs at the moment........ Says I'm too 'unstable'" she slurred, stopping to take heavy breaths a couple times during the sentence.

That explained how she was so badly affected other than possibly the influence of alcohol and her actual weight. We reached the inn and I paused. I would have to use magic to get inside unless I wanted Master to find out that I'd brought a fairy back. 

I melded with the shadows and traveled up to my room. When we came out of the shadows, Starlight seemed confused. Frosch looked up happily. "Rogue is back and Rogue brought a friend" Frosch cheered. I sat Starlight down on one of the chairs and put the bag on the bed. Frosch quickly started digging through the plastic and pulling out his small meal. 

I walked into the bathroom and checked for a first aid kit. When I didn't find one, I cursed under my breath. Who would have a first aid kit? Sting? Definitely not, he always relays on me for healing injuries. Orga? Nope. Similar to Sting but with Rufus. Wait, Rufus. He'll have one.

I walked out of the room and over to Rufus' room. I knocked on the door and waited. Orga opened he door. He quickly got nervous. "Rogue? What are you doing here?" he asked nervously. "Is Rufus in here?" I asked even though I already knew the answer, I could smell Rufus' fresh scent. 

Rufus walked over to the door, his hair no longer tied back. "What's wrong Rogue?" he asks. I caught Sting's scent coming down the hall, he was probably returning from the dinning room with Lector. "I need a first aid kit. Do you have one?" I asked.

He scanned over me with confused eyes. "Yes but why do you need one?" he asked. "Need what?" Sting asked, now standing next to me. "Reasons" I grumble. Rufus disappears into his room for a couple minutes before returning to the door with a first aid kit.

I take it from him and go back to my room. When I try to close the door, a foot stops it. "Sting. What are you doing?" I ask. "Why do you need a first aid kit?" he counters. "Rogue's friend is sleeping. Sting should be sssh" Frosch chirps quietly. "What!" I yell, completely forgetting about the 3 mages on the other side of the door and turning around.

Starlight had fallen off the chair, laying flat on the ground. I run to the bathroom, filling a small tub that I had with water while also grabbing a cloth. I knelled down next to Starlight, rolling her onto her back and untying my cape from around the wound.

"What did you do?" Orga asks, now in my room. "I didn't do anything" I grumbled, dipping the cloth in the tub to soak it. Once it was soaked, I gently rubbed the raw wound. The cloth quickly soaked up the blood. I cursed under my breath.

Rufus knelled with me, placing one hand over her wound and closing his eyes. The blood flow began to slow until it stopped altogether. "What did you do?" I asked. "I simply used an old time spell to speed up the blood clotting" he explained. I cleaned up the rest of the blood after dipping the cloth in the tub again.

Once i had cleaned it, I disinfected the wound then wrapped it in bandages. Starlight was still unconscious but at least I know she won't die from blood loss.


	5. Chapter 5

Starlight's pov

I woke up to a slight stinging pain in my stomach that I didn't remember having before. I placed my hand over my stomach to locate where the pain was coming from when my hand brushed against something. I furrowed my studded brows, placing my hand on what I had touched. This resulted in something moving behind me.

I quickly sat up, falling onto the floor in surprise. When I saw myself, I could see that I was no longer in my usual hoodie and trousers. Instead I was in a pair of leggings and a shirt that was a little small in length but was extremely baggy on me everywhere else.

Movement coming from where I'd fallen from alerted me. I looked up to see a small green faced cat in a pink and black frog onesie. It took me a couple of minutes but I recognized it as the cat that belonged to the black haired guy. I couldn't remember his name though.

The cat rubbed its eyes sleepily before grinning wide. "Rogue's friend is awake" It cheered, jumping up and down happily. "What?" I asked. Then I remembered. I had gone to get more pills and I got stabbed. Everything after that was fuzzy.

Someone on the bed sat up, rubbing their eyes with a groan. I quickly covered my head even though I knew it wouldn't hide me but it might protect me, even just a little. "Starlight?" they asked. I could hear them approaching. I bit my lip in anticipation. This wasn't my first time waking up in some random person's house and surely won't be my last.

They knelled in front of me and placed a hand on one arm, pushing it down gently. I looked at them. It was definitely that guy that I had snapped at yesterday when Gajeel showed up. "Everything alright? You seem agitated" he asked. I bit my lip, aggressively pulling and stretching the sleeves of the top I was wearing. Thank the gods for it being a long sleeve.

I nodded quickly. "Are you sure? From what I'd gathered you usually snap back an answer" he objected. I scanned the room, finding my hoodie neatly folded on the back of a chair. I stumbled over to it and reached into the pocket, pulling out the plastic bag and my flask.

"Hey. I think its a bit early for drinking" he objected. I ignored him, unscrewing the lid of my flask while using my teeth to open the plastic bag. I took out a couple pills and shoved them in my mouth before downing them with the alcohol that I had in my flask.

It didn't take long for the effects to kick in. "And why would you care shadow freak" I snapped, closing the lid of my flask. He sighed. "So your behavior is because you're drunk. I guess that makes sense" he mumbled to himself. "I have one question that I want a straight answer to. Did we sleep together?" I asked.

He got really flustered and started waving his hands. "Fro says yes" the little frog cat piped in. I glared at him. He shook his hands more. "Frosch has things a little confused. He thinks you mean normal sleeping. That was all that happened. Nothing else. I promise" he quickly defended, his face redder.

"Then why am I here? This is clearly not my room" I grumbled. "I brought you back here because you were injured and the Sabertooth inn was closer. You passed out not long after we got here" he explained.

"At least I didn't have to deal with Gajeel's stupid lectures about being 'irresponsible'" I mocked his tone at the end. "I get the feeling that the two of you don't get along" he stated. "Get along? Gajeel's a fucking asshole. I ain't listening to what he says" I snap, crossing my arms.

"I would appreciate if you stayed here for the day. You can order room service if you get hungry or something, just tell them to put it on my bill but don't leave the room. If someone in the guild sees you then my master will be pissed" he explained.

"So you want me to stay here?" I ask with annoyance. "Its just encase that guy comes after you again. Nothing personal. I swear" I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Better than being locked up in the fairy tail inn where Gajeel, Phoenix and Lily won't even let me order something without their clearance" I grumble. "Well, I need to get ready. I've got the games today. You do whatever you want" he explained. I flopped onto the bed and mindlessly flicked through the channels on the lacrima vision, the small cat curling up on my lap.


	6. Chapter 6

Rogue's pov

I walked through the corridor next to Sting, staring down at the floor. "You should kick that fairy to the kirb" Sting says, catching my attention. "What?" I ask, looking over at him. "You're going to get in a lot of trouble with master if she stays" he justifies his statement. I sigh, not answering his statement. I didn't feel up to this conversation, especially after what happened with Yukino.

When I reach my room, I push open the door to slip inside before closing it behind me. I didn't even need to turn around to know that Starlight was behind me. "I'm going out to the bar when they open" she states. I turn around.

She was holding a bottle of vodka in hand, most of the bottle empty. Her scent was mixed in with the scent of alcohol. "How much did you drink?" I ask, looking over to the desk where there was about 4 discarded bottle, one of them broken in half and the glass scattered across the table. "Like 5 or somethin. I dunno" She mumbled, swinging the bottle to her lips and drinking what was left.

She let go of the bottle neck, nearly dropping it on the floor but I caught it. It would have cut into her feet if she had let that smash on the floor. I walked over to the small bin in the room, ready to put the bottle in the bin when I noticed the smudged red marks wrapped around the bottle neck.

I looked over my shoulder where Starlight was now sat at the table, hand hanging down over the arm as she leaned her head over the back. I twitched my nose, picking up the metallic scent of blood. I carefully put the bottle in the bin before walking over to Starlight.

The carpet had some red spots surrounding the desk and the broken bottle had coats of blood on it, dribbling down onto the wood. "Are you bleeding?" I ask. She looks at me. "I broke a bottle. Not that big of a deal" she mumbles, tugging on the plastic bag with those pills in it again.

I take her hand, looking at it. Her was crusted in dried up blood. I looked up and saw a slight dribble of red run down from the side of her mouth when she put the pill in her mouth. "Are you bleeding in the mouth too?" I almost yell but refrain from doing so. "It doesn't matter. I'm going out. I need a good shot" she grumbles, pushing herself up into a standing position.

I bit my lip. I couldn't just let her leave, especially if she is drunk and is going out to drink more. I came to a decision that I would probably come to regret tomorrow. "If your going out then I'm coming with you" I state. "You my babysitter now or somethin?" she asks. "No but just encase anything happens. Better to be with someone" I offer.

"Fine" she agrees, clearly unhappy. I take hold of her shoulder, using my magic to get us out of the hotel and onto the streets. Starlight staggers slightly, clearly put off balance by the shift in location. When she had regained her balance, we started walking.

"So why do you care so much?" she asks, hands shoved into her hoodie pocket. "Well..... You could get drugged and taken to some random guy's place" I pointed out. "Isn't that what you did minus the drugs" she reminds. "No. I was helping" I correct. "Besides. Why would I care if I get drugged and taken to some rando's house to sleep with them. It wouldn't be the first time anyway" she mumbled, shoulders slumping. I bit my lip, dropping the subject.

We reached a bar, taking a seat at the counter. "2 shots of vodka" she orders. "2 right of the bat? You aren't even going to take it easy?" I ask. "One of them is for you. I refuse to be seen hanging with a pansy who refuses to take a single shot" she states.

The bar tender passes over two small glasses that had the strong scent of booze. Here's the point where I regret my decisions. "I...I'm not a pansy" I argue. "Prove it. Take at least 4 shots tonight and maybe I'll reconsider my statement" she states. "What does that have to do with me being a pansy" I ask, completely confused.

"Come on. You can't tell me you don't realize how feminine you look. Seriously. Your clothes and hair are more feminine like than mine and I'm the actual girl here" she stated, raising a studded eyebrow as if daring me to object. I looked down at my outfit, biting my lip. "Fine" I grumble.

I take the glass and quickly down the contents. The liquid stings the back of my throat slightly and I cough. Starlight snorts at that. "Oh my gods. You can't even handle your own liquor" she laughs, having already downed her shot.

About 9 or 10 shots later and I could probably class myself as drunk. It was probably now nearly 11pm. Starlight stumbled to her feet, wobbling slightly. She had drank past her usual amount to at least act somewhat sober.

I attempted to get up only to trip over the tip of my cape and fall straight into Starlight who staggered back. When she'd caught her balance, she started laughing really loud. I guess it was infectious since I started laughing too.

We walked out of the bar. I couldn't even walk straight anymore, I was all over the place. Starlight insisted that we walk through an alley because it would be a 'faster route'. Usually I would refuse to do this since it seemed dangerous but I wasn't thinking straight in the slightest.

About halfway through the alley, I tripped over my cape again. I stumbled, bumping into Starlight before the both of us fell to the ground. I pushed myself up slightly, realizing that I was on top of Starlight. My cheeks were very warm at this point. She looked at me, a red tint spreading across her face.

Without even thinking, I leaned forward and connected our lips. She reciprocated, her hand wrapping around the back of my head. I felt a tingle down my spine, making the kiss deeper. This felt right. We broke apart for air. "I wouldn't mind something a little more tonight" she sighed, eyes half lidded. I took a breath.

Normally, I would refuse but being drunk, all reasoning was thrown out the window. Nothing actually came to mind. Not that we were in the middle of a dark alley. Not that Starlight was drunk and therefore couldn't give proper consent. And definitely not the consequences that could be brought around by this. The only part of my brain that was actually working was the one that wanted to find out what could happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Rogue's pov

I walked through the corridor next to Sting, staring down at the floor. "You should kick that fairy to the kirb" Sting says, catching my attention. "What?" I ask, looking over at him. "You're going to get in a lot of trouble with master if she stays" he justifies his statement. I sigh, not answering his statement. I didn't feel up to this conversation, especially after what happened with Yukino.

When I reach my room, I push open the door to slip inside before closing it behind me. I didn't even need to turn around to know that Starlight was behind me. "I'm going out to the bar when they open" she states. I turn around.

She was holding a bottle of vodka in hand, most of the bottle empty. Her scent was mixed in with the scent of alcohol. "How much did you drink?" I ask, looking over to the desk where there was about 4 discarded bottle, one of them broken in half and the glass scattered across the table. "Like 5 or somethin. I dunno" She mumbled, swinging the bottle to her lips and drinking what was left.

She let go of the bottle neck, nearly dropping it on the floor but I caught it. It would have cut into her feet if she had let that smash on the floor. I walked over to the small bin in the room, ready to put the bottle in the bin when I noticed the smudged red marks wrapped around the bottle neck.

I looked over my shoulder where Starlight was now sat at the table, hand hanging down over the arm as she leaned her head over the back. I twitched my nose, picking up the metallic scent of blood. I carefully put the bottle in the bin before walking over to Starlight.

The carpet had some red spots surrounding the desk and the broken bottle had coats of blood on it, dribbling down onto the wood. "Are you bleeding?" I ask. She looks at me. "I broke a bottle. Not that big of a deal" she mumbles, tugging on the plastic bag with those pills in it again.

I take her hand, looking at it. Her was crusted in dried up blood. I looked up and saw a slight dribble of red run down from the side of her mouth when she put the pill in her mouth. "Are you bleeding in the mouth too?" I almost yell but refrain from doing so. "It doesn't matter. I'm going out. I need a good shot" she grumbles, pushing herself up into a standing position.

I bit my lip. I couldn't just let her leave, especially if she is drunk and is going out to drink more. I came to a decision that I would probably come to regret tomorrow. "If your going out then I'm coming with you" I state. "You my babysitter now or somethin?" she asks. "No but just encase anything happens. Better to be with someone" I offer.

"Fine" she agrees, clearly unhappy. I take hold of her shoulder, using my magic to get us out of the hotel and onto the streets. Starlight staggers slightly, clearly put off balance by the shift in location. When she had regained her balance, we started walking.

"So why do you care so much?" she asks, hands shoved into her hoodie pocket. "Well..... You could get drugged and taken to some random guy's place" I pointed out. "Isn't that what you did minus the drugs" she reminds. "No. I was helping" I correct. "Besides. Why would I care if I get drugged and taken to some rando's house to sleep with them. It wouldn't be the first time anyway" she mumbled, shoulders slumping. I bit my lip, dropping the subject.

We reached a bar, taking a seat at the counter. "2 shots of vodka" she orders. "2 right of the bat? You aren't even going to take it easy?" I ask. "One of them is for you. I refuse to be seen hanging with a pansy who refuses to take a single shot" she states.

The bar tender passes over two small glasses that had the strong scent of booze. Here's the point where I regret my decisions. "I...I'm not a pansy" I argue. "Prove it. Take at least 4 shots tonight and maybe I'll reconsider my statement" she states. "What does that have to do with me being a pansy" I ask, completely confused.

"Come on. You can't tell me you don't realize how feminine you look. Seriously. Your clothes and hair are more feminine like than mine and I'm the actual girl here" she stated, raising a studded eyebrow as if daring me to object. I looked down at my outfit, biting my lip. "Fine" I grumble.

I take the glass and quickly down the contents. The liquid stings the back of my throat slightly and I cough. Starlight snorts at that. "Oh my gods. You can't even handle your own liquor" she laughs, having already downed her shot.

About 9 or 10 shots later and I could probably class myself as drunk. It was probably now nearly 11pm. Starlight stumbled to her feet, wobbling slightly. She had drank past her usual amount to at least act somewhat sober.

I attempted to get up only to trip over the tip of my cape and fall straight into Starlight who staggered back. When she'd caught her balance, she started laughing really loud. I guess it was infectious since I started laughing too.

We walked out of the bar. I couldn't even walk straight anymore, I was all over the place. Starlight insisted that we walk through an alley because it would be a 'faster route'. Usually I would refuse to do this since it seemed dangerous but I wasn't thinking straight in the slightest.

About halfway through the alley, I tripped over my cape again. I stumbled, bumping into Starlight before the both of us fell to the ground. I pushed myself up slightly, realizing that I was on top of Starlight. My cheeks were very warm at this point. She looked at me, a red tint spreading across her face.

Without even thinking, I leaned forward and connected our lips. She reciprocated, her hand wrapping around the back of my head. I felt a tingle down my spine, making the kiss deeper. This felt right. We broke apart for air. "I wouldn't mind something a little more tonight" she sighed, eyes half lidded. I took a breath.

Normally, I would refuse but being drunk, all reasoning was thrown out the window. Nothing actually came to mind. Not that we were in the middle of a dark alley. Not that Starlight was drunk and therefore couldn't give proper consent. And definitely not the consequences that could be brought around by this. The only part of my brain that was actually working was the one that wanted to find out what could happen.


	8. Chapter 8

Rogue's pov

It wasn't hard to get back into the hotel without being seen. I simply melded with the shadows. Starlight was a little disorientated from the sudden change in location again. I looked at the clock on the wall. 2:47. I mentally slapped myself. There was no way that I would make it in time for the end of the games. Especially not when I still have to shower. Showing up with messy hair and smelling like booze and dust wouldn't be very good on the guild's reputation.

Starlight was sat on the bed, staring down at the floor while clutching onto the sheets with shaking hands. I walk over and sit on the bed next to her. "You alright?" I ask. She opens her mouth only to close it again. I lift up my hand to check her temperature. She was slightly warm, not extreme but it was possible that she might have caught something through the night.

"You should get some rest. You might have caught something during the night" I advise her. I didn't want her getting horribly sick. "Strikite...... I need the Strikite" she mumbles, one hand shakily scratching at the side of her neck. I furrowed my brows. What is Strikite?

Her other hand was rummaging around in the pocket of her hoodie. Then it hit me. She must be talking about that drug. I place my hand against her forehead again. While I do so I can feel the shaking and see how unfocused her eyes are. I pull my hand back. Her temperature hadn't changed. I needed to find a way to keep her cool encase her temperature does go up. If it goes up to fast then she could end up having some issues.

"Can you lay down for me?" I ask. She doesn't respond, merely looks around the room with unfocused eyes. I sigh. If she won't do it then I'll just have to help. I link one arm under her legs and keep the other hand on her back so that I can keep her steady. I take a few steps up to the headboard of the bed and lay her down, pulling the covers up before debating if that would be a good idea.

I leave it for now. If the fever gets worse then I'll do something. Right now I need to get a cold cloth to try and keep it low for now. I went to the bathroom, soaking a cloth with cold water. I brought it back over to Starlight. I brushed her hair away before gently putting the cloth on her forehead.

She let out a small whimper, clutching onto the sheets. A knock on the door alerted me. I walked over and opened the door slightly. Sting was outside. I stepped out, making sure to close the door behind me.

"What's going on?" I ask. "Where were you? You've been gone all day. Its a good thing you weren't called on to fight. Jiemma would have flipped" Sting explained. "I was.... out" I cough. "Out? You smell like liquor and....." Sting trailed off when his nose scrunched up. "Did you sleep with someone?" he asks, covering his nose like the smell was sour.

Shit. I didn't get a chance to shower. All those scents are all over me. "N-No" I lied, praying that Sting would take my lie. He snorted. "Nice try. I can smell it all over you. Plus your scent is all muddled up with another one. The only way that would have happened is if you had been all over each other" he stated, calling my lie.

I sigh. "Can we talk in your room?" I ask. He bites his lip but walks over to his room. I follow. He closes the door before raising an eyebrow. "Alright so, I was out because Starlight wanted to go out and I couldn't just let her go alone, especially if she was planning on drinking. One thing led to another and I ended up having a few too many to drink. My memory is fuzzy but we had collapsed in an alley and it just escalated. I didn't mean to do this" I explain.

"I guess its fine if it was a one night thing and you didn't bite her" he muttered. I bit my lip, turning my eyes over to a lamp that was suddenly very interesting. "You didn't bite her right?" he asked. I gripped onto the sleeve of my baggy shirt.

"What the hell!" he yelled. "It was an accident. I didn't intend to bite her. I didn't intend for any of this to happen" I say. "You've messed up. You've messed up big time" he reminds. "I know" I grumble, running my hands through my hair and getting dust on my fingers.

"How does she feel about it?" he asks. "Starlight doesn't really know about dragon customs" I state, pulling on my fingers. "You told her right?" he asks. "I told her that it would keep other dragons and dragon slayers away" I state with a sheepish smile. Sting stares at me with a shocked look for a few seconds.

"That's all you said?" "I didn't want to force anything on her. I thought if I told her about everything else that she would feel obliged to be with me despite not feeling the same" I justified.

"You screwed up for the both of you. What happens when she starts going out with someone else? When your heat comes? Did you think about that?" he asks. "I can figure it out. I can just avoid her during heat. It can't be hard. I've done it for yeas. What's the difference now?" I nervously laugh.

"Didn't Skiadrum tell you that when a dragon or dragon slayer marks their mate, heat becomes incredibly hard to deal with than before. You will not last through those 1 to 2 weeks" he reminds me. I sigh. "I know. I don't know what to do. I don't want to force this on her. Especially not right now" I mumble.

"What's going on right now?" Sting asks, looking curious. I slap myself in the face. I should have kept my mouth shut there. Sting raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to tell him. "Drug withdrawal" I mumble. "Oh. So it wasn't just alcohol that's been doing her in. Yeesh" he states, running one hand through his hair.

"She's racking up a fever and I'm worried that it might get worse. She's really out of it right now. That's why I didn't want us talking in my room. I'm not sure if multiple presences, especially ones she doesn't know will make her uneasy" I explain.

"Well then go back and check on her. I'll take care of Frosch if it helps you concentrate on one thing" he offers. "Thanks" I mumble, opening the door. "Just be careful" he tells me with a hushed voice. I just nod slightly before closing the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Rogue's pov

I walked back into the room, closing the door behind me swiftly so that no one would notice Starlight in the room. I walked over to the bed where she had turned onto her side, covers kicked off.

The cloth had fallen onto the floor in a pile. I placed my hand onto her forehead. It was warmer than I remembered it being. While my hand was on her head, I felt her shaking. A knock on the door alerted me.

I rushed over to the door, stepping out and closing the door behind me before anyone could look in. Rufus and Orga had stepped back when they realized that I was coming out. "Hey there Rogue. Wanna come down to the dinning hall to get dinner. Sting's gonna join us" Orga asked. Rufus was looking suspiciously at the closed door.

"I'm a little busy at the moment" I object, nervously tugging at my sleeves. Sting's door opens and he walks out, Frosch and Lector flying at his sides. I reach for the door handle behind me, pulling it down.

Frosch spotted me and flew over. I fell backwards at the unexpected force from Frosch who flew into my chest. Despite her being small, she's definitely strong. The door was pushed open fully when I fell into it.

It took me a few seconds to recover but by the time that had happened, the door to the room had been shut. I looked to see that Sting had dragged Rufus and Orga into the room, Lector hovering next to him. I glared at him. "Sorry. I panicked" he apologized. I turned to look at Starlight who had yet to react to anything.

"What's going on and why is there someone in your bed?" Orga asked me. Sting looked at me. "You can't tell anyone about this. If Jiemma were to find out... Who knows what would happen if that came to be" I explained.

"Alright, just tell us what's going on and we'll keep quiet" Rufus offered. I sighed. "So you know that Starlight was here the other night because she'd been stabbed" I start. Both of them nod. I bite my lip, pulling on my sleeve.

"Rogue decided to go out drinking last night and they had sex" Sting states plainly. "Sting!" I hiss. "Its true" he shrugs. "So you know?" Rufus asks him. "The only reason I even know is because Rogue still has the scents all over him" he states, crossing his arms.

"I'll take a shower later. Give a chance. Its barely been 10 minutes since I left your room" I state with annoyance. "So gonna explain why there's an unconscious girl in your room other than that? Like surely she would be awake by now" Orga asks. I open my mouth but Sting cuts in. "Drug withdrawal"

I turn to him. "Stop just saying stuff" I hiss. He shrugs. Rufus walks over, placing a hand on her forehead. "Have you been trying to keep her cool? She's getting a really bad fever" He asks. As if it was a trigger, Starlight shifted about, a whimper escaping from her slightly parted lips. 

"I tried to use a cloth but it doesn't seem to have worked" I explain. Rufus picks up the cloth. "I could make some ice to try and keep her cool if that will help" he offered. "That would be really helpful, I'm worried the fever will get worse" I explain.

He nods, concentrating. Some ice is formed which he wraps in the cloth. I adjust Starlight so that she's laying on her back. Rufus puts the cloth on her forehead. I nod in thanks. "Want us to bring you something up?" Orga asks. "Could you bring some extra for Starlight? I'm not sure but I don't think she ate anything yesterday or today" I ask. They nod, going to leave. I sigh. This was harder than I thought.


End file.
